Sleepless Nights
by nekoluver
Summary: SequelCompanion piece to Hidden Desires Revealed, though it can be read alone. SasuNaru smut! Rated M for a reason


_**Okay, so this takes place after Sasuke and Naruto get together during **__**Hidden Desires Revealed**__**, and also during one of the missions. You know, one of the ones Sakura mentioned at tea with Ino? -smirk- Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. This is basically a lime.. PWP BABY! OH YEAH! XD Okay, just so you know, I'm not very experience with writing lemons or limes or what not. I'M A NEWBIE LEMON WRITER! ..Keep that in mind as you read this. **_

_**Warnings**__**Yaoi... and you all know what yaoi means.. MAN SEX! Cha! Well... If you consider Sasuke and Naruto men... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sleepless Nights

Team seven was on a week-long mission in order to run some errands for the Hokage. It was late, and everyone was already in their tents to sleep for the night. Naturally, the boys got a tent to themselves, and Sakura had a small one of her own. Kakashi, of course, had a much larger tent than his students, which he kept for himself.

Sakura had already fallen asleep, but her teammates were still wide away. Kakashi was no where to be found, but that wasn't surprising; he always disappeared at night. Depending on how far away they were from Konoha, Kakashi's excuse for his absence varied. If they were close he would mention something about 'visiting his dear little dolphin', and if they were far away, he would disappear to 'mourn the fact that he _couldn't_ visit his dear little dolphin'. The students had no idea what he was talking about, and they decided early on that they really didn't want to know, so they didn't ask.

The team was sure that their teacher hadn't know what he was doing when he allowed Sasuke and Naruto to share a tent. Not that it would've mattered if he hadn't, though. Neither of the boys were very good at following other people's rules. That was probably the reason that they were together in the first place. They followed their own rules, and not other people's orders.

A pale hand wandered over the front of orange pants, a moan was suppressed by warm lips. "Ngh! S-Sasuke!.. st-stop it!"

The onyx eyes glistened with mischief. "Why?"

"B-because-" Naruto's own gasp cut him off as Sasuke ran a hand up the blond's shirt. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to focus on what he was trying to say. "K-Kakashi-sensei.. A-and Sakura-!"

Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi's not here, and Sakura will be fine..." He paused to push Naruto down onto the pile of blankets they had tossed gracelessly on to bottom of their tent in order to create a make shift bed. "Stop fighting."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the blond's pupils mere slits, and his irises slightly red in color. "Never," he growled, a grin splitting his face, and revealing sharpened canine teeth, almost like fangs. Sasuke grinned back, liking this new form Naruto had taken. His liking for it intensified as Naruto tackled him to the blankets, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. When they broke for air, Sasuke was smirking again.

"And to think, _you_ were the one who was worried."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto growled. He ground his hips into those of the boy under him, creating friction between their groins. They both let out low moans before staring into one another's eyes. Naruto leaned down, running his sharp canines over Sasuke's neck, grinning at the raven's reaction.

Naruto absolutely adored the reactions he could get from the usually near emotionless Uchiha boy. He loved how he could have so much control over him with only a few simple touches. He ran his hand over the bulge in Sasuke's shorts, smirking at how the raven squirmed. He leaned down again, biting Sasuke's bottom lip, and drawing blood. He eagerly licked up all of the crimson liquid, almost laughing at the pout those lips formed once released.

"You're a cheater, dobe.." Sasuke's groaned. Naruto's smirk grew.

"How's that, teme?"

"Using Kyuubi..."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes were blue again, and there was a pout on his face. "But he wanted to have fun too. Besides, you were enjoying it!"

"Too bad," Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto down into a not so gentle kiss. Naruto immediately responded, kissing back with as much passion as he could.

Clothes were torn off, tossed to the floor as the kissing continued. Lips and tongues only parted when clothing got in the way, or when the boys found it necessary to breathe. When they were both down to their boxers, Sasuke pulled away, holding Naruto in place by the shoulders and staring into his eyes. Naruto pouted as he stared back, softly saying, "You always do this.."

Sasuke continued to stare. "Sorry, but I just can't believe this is real."

Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's grip, laying a hand on the Uchiha's thigh as he leaned in as close as he could without blurring Sasuke's vision of him. He stared determinedly into the raven's eyes, fire dancing in his own. "Feel this, Sasuke?" he asked, running the fingers of his hands not yet touching the raven over Sasuke's cheek. "This is real."

"I hope so.."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily, grabbing Sasuke's face between his hands. "This. Is. Real. Understand?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled happily. "Good boy."

Sasuke frowned and pulled away. "Don't treat me like a dog."

Naruto pulled Sasuke back by the waistband of his boxers. "Don't act like a little kid... And stop stalling, damn it!"

Sasuke smirked. "_You're_ the one still talking."

Naruto's hand found its way into Sasuke's boxers as he smirked back. "Gomen, teme. It won't happen again."

"Don't make me shut you up again.

Naruto glared at him. "Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled until Naruto's hand began to stroke him. Up and down, up and down, a slow rhythmic pattern that was almost enough to drive Sasuke insane. He gritted his teeth, refusing to beg for more. He knew that Naruto enjoyed tormenting him, and he was determined not to give the blond what he wanted.

A dark grin spread over Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke squirm beneath his touch. Sasuke glared up at him with glazed eyes, and Naruto smiled back innocently. "G-god... Damn it.. Naruto!"

"What do you want, Sasuke?" the blond purred. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, how he loathed his lover in that moment. The torture was almost enough to make him join up with Orochimaru.

"More!..Damn it!"

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, you know this is just as painful for me as it is for you."

"God fucking damn it, Naruto! I swear if you don't-NGH!"

Naruto had a feral grin on his face has he looked down upon his lover. "You should thank someone when they give you what you want."

Sasuke couldn't answer, he was too lost in the pleasure he was finally feeling. He was so close to heaven, so very close. He could feel his climax building. Just a little bit more- Then Naruto let go.

Sasuke slammed his fists down on the ground with a frustrated growl. He glared at Naruto so intensely that anyone else would have run off with their tail between their legs. Naruto, though, was immune to the infamous Uchiha glares. "What the _**hell**_, dobe?"

Naruto pouted cutely. "I didn't want to get the blankets dirty..."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You _**stopped**_ because you didn't want to get the _blankets __**dirty**_?!" He let out a fierce growl as he tackled Naruto back onto the blankets. Naruto grinned mischievously up at him.

"Knew you would see it my way, teme."

'_**Fuck**__ no. He is __**not**__ manipulating me!_' Sasuke thought angrily. He crushed their lips together, removing Naruto's final article of clothing in the same movement. He attacked Naruto's neck, kissing and biting as he worked his way down the blond's collar bone. Naruto whimpered whenever Sasuke's bites were a little too hard that necessary, moaning and gasping the rest of the time.

Naruto pulled down on Sasuke's boxers, eventually needing the raven's help to remove them completely. The boys' mouths met again, though this time the kiss was slower, more gentle. It was sweeter with the emotions it revealed. Love was passed from one mouth to the other, swirling as their tongues clashed.

Naked, panted, they stared into each other's eyes. Time stopped, neither of them could hear the world around them. Sasuke slowly brought his fingers up so that they were just barely touching Naruto's slightly swollen lips. Naruto licked and sucked on them, slowly coating them with saliva. Their eyes stayed locked together, even as Sasuke moaned at what was being done to him. Naruto smiled sweetly when he saw the desire and love mixed in his raven's eyes. He reveled in the knowledge that Sasuke was his and his alone.

Finally, Sasuke pulled his fingers away, though he was reluctant to do so. He lifted Naruto's legs so that they rested on Sasuke's shoulders, looking down at his blond lover. "Ready, Naru?" The blond nodded with a small, slightly nervous smile on his lips. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, but Naruto remember the small pain that he would feel. Of course, he also remember the intense pleasure, and that was definitely worth it.

On finger in, and a light gasp. Naruto wasn't the least bit uncomfortable until the second, and that was only a minor annoyance, relieved as the fingers brushed against his prostate. He didn't even notice Sasuke insert the last finger at fist, but he felt it when all of the fingers left his body. He groaned in annoyance as all of the tools used to pleasure him were taken away, and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

The raven crushed his lips against his lover's as he thrust into the blond's body. Naruto's whimper was smiled as he desperately kissed back. Sasuke's tongue brushed away the single tear that ran down the blond's face. He didn't move, but just lay there holding his lover for a little while. Then, he leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Aishiteru, Naruto." With that, he began to move.

Pleasure washed over the blond's body, drowning out even his own thoughts. Sasuke had nearly perfect aim, hitting that little bundle of nerves almost every time. All Naruto could do was gasp, moan, hold on tight, and beg for more. His nails dug into Sasuke's smooth flesh as the raven quickened his pace. Moans from both boys flooded the tent. Suddenly a pale hand wrapped around Naruto's length, further increasing his pleasure as it stroked him in time with the thrusts.

Their eyes met for a split second before Naruto's squeezed shut in his please. He felt pressure steadily building in his stomach, a warmth that he knew quite well at this point. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and so did Sasuke. Lips crashed together once again as Naruto came, practically screaming into his lover's mouth, as his seed spilled onto his stomach and Sasuke's hand. The raven followed the blond over the edge barely a second later when Naruto's muscles contracted, adding pressure to Sasuke's member.

The boys collapses onto the pile of blankets, staring into each other's eyes as they lay panting. Separated now, they curled up together. They lay in their own sticky mess, but neither bothered to even move. Naruto frowned playfully at Sasuke. "I _told_ you we would get the blankets dirty! What's Kakashi-sensei gonna say when we tell him we have to wash them _again_?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Like I care."

"You will if he tells us we can't sleep in the same tent any more."

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing as a smirk formed on his lips. "You think that'll stop me? I really don't give a damn what that prick says," he whispered darkly. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling the Uchiha closer.

"You're cranky again. You should sleep," the blond suggested.

"Watch it, or I'll keep you up the rest of the night!" Sasuke growled out.

"Baka teme, it's almost morning now.." Naruto yawned. "And I'm going to sleep."

Sasuke sighed, cuddling up closer to his lover as he pulled on of the drier blankets over them. "Fine." He was tired anyway. The boys were soon fast asleep.

- - -

The resident of the tent neighboring Sasuke and Naruto's stared off into the darkness with bloodshot green eyes. She groaned with her eyes squeezed shut as she turned over in her sleeping bag.

'_They do this every night! I'm never going to get any sleep!_'

The problem was, she couldn't even bring herself to ask them to stop, or quiet down. Not that they would listen, but she still could have _tried_. She wanted them to be happy, and this seemed to be doing that for them. It also increased the boys' team work, making them near deadly on a mission... Not to mention it was extremely embarrassing to ask such a question.

The fact that both boys were stunningly good-looking didn't help things. Sakura had to admit that she had had her fantasies in the past. Her and Ino had teamed up to come up with various erotic scenes involving Sasuke and other males. The problem was that none of these fantasies had included Sakura not being able to sleep.

Not that she blamed them, she would probably have sex all the time if she was with such a sexy guy too, but the sleep depravation was really starting to get to her. She found it a lot harder to focus on her missions when all she wanted was to sleep. She wandered if it was going to get her killed someday.

She sighed, finally calmed down enough to sleep. '_Maybe I can get Kakashi-sensei to set up the tents further apart next time.._' Was her last thought before she drifted into dream land.

* * *

_**So... How'd I do? I personally enjoyed the flavor of this one. Kinda lemony-limeish. I'm gonna say... Kinda like Mountain Dew.. Or maybe Sierra Mist.. But Mountain Dew's better, so let's go with that! Okay, I'll stop rambling. Please review! Let me know if you liked it, and how I can improve! **_


End file.
